Full Moon
by Nicegirl100
Summary: PRÊMIO PARA Srt.ABRACADABRA. "Todos os órfãos na Wammy’s têm sua história, sua própria história.Cada uma com sua própria peculiaridade. Seu próprio enredo , seu próprio clímax ,seu próprio equilíbrio ...desequilibrado.... Mas todas possuem um só desfecho


Comentário da autora no final!  
Esse é o PRÊMIO (você leu certo! Prêmio!) pra Abracadabra dono ;D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOoOOoOoO

_Todos os órfãos na Wammy's têm sua história, sua própria história._

_Cada uma com sua própria peculiaridade._

_Seu próprio enredo , seu próprio clímax ,seu próprio equilíbrio.._

_...desequilibrado..._

_Mas todas possuem um só desfecho..._

Era conhecida como Morgana dos orbes do Pântano , isso por causa de seus grandes ,porém inocentes olhos verdes-musgo.

Vivia numa casa simples , um sobrado um tanto velho , o qual lembrava a arquitetura dos século XV.

Era uma garotinha um tanto , desbravadora , curiosa que só ela...ficava de um lado para o outro do velho sobrado , procurando o que fazer , procurando , sem cessar.

Só parava para ver o pôr-do-sol...

Sim , o pôr-do-sol...

Não importava o que Morgana estivesse fazendo , não importava o quão interessante era...

Ela sempre parava ..para ver o pôr do sol...

Era algo magnífico , o ponto final do dia ...e a marca do início da noite..

Todos os fins de tarde , a menina sentava-se na beirada da varanda de sua casa , e ficava vendo aquela fonte de luz se esvaindo aos poucos..

Dando lugar à noite escura...

Morgana também gostava da noite...

Principalmente daquelas de Lua cheia...

Fazia duas semanas que seus pais haviam saído de férias , deixando a garota com a empregada...seus pais sempre faziam isso , Morgana não tinha uma figura materna ou paterna , apenas a empregada , que cuidara dela desde que ela era pequena..

No geral , Morgana sempre havia se virado sozinha , não tinha amigos ou amigas , nunca teve uma boneca , não que a mesma quisesse , não era uma "menininha qualquer".

Era inteligente...

...muito inteligente..

Morgana era uma garotinha feliz...feliz até AQUELE dia...

Ela bisbilhotava a sótão do sobrado... procurando por algo que não havia encontrado ainda , não que ela já não tivesse feito-o , mas nunca ficava satisfeita com suas procuras..

Revirou , revirou...sentiu um cheiro estranho..algo podre , vindo de dentro de um armário..o qual ela nunca tinha visto...

Abriu o armário..e dentro dele..a imagem que a menina nunca esqueceria...

Dois cadáveres pútridos , ensangüentados caindo no chão à seus pés...não eram cadáveres quaisquer , eram seus pais..

A menina ficou uns segundos sem pensar , não sabia se chorava , gritava ou ria , uma enorme confusão em sua mente...

Ela não chorava , não iria chorar , nunca havia pego amor por aqueles dois..

Mas uma coisa estava clara...ela tinha que fugir...

Fosse quem tivesse matado seus pais...estaria naquela casa agora , ouviu o grito da empregada em algum lugar da casa , empalideceu...

Desceu às escadas correndo , abriu a porta de casa e correu , correu em disparada , sem saber aonde ir , sentiu os raios de sol de fim de tarde baterem sobre sua cabeça...

Hoje era o único dia em que não pararia para ver o pôr-do-sol..

A noite caiu , Morgana já não mais corria ...

Caminhava..cansada , exausta..se dera conta no caminho que não possuía mas família...não se importava,,

Ela só não tinha para onde ir...

Nenhum lugar pra ir...

Sentia-se vazia..como um cão sem dono..como um balão sem ar...

..como uma noite sem lua...

Sentou-se na escadaria de alguma loja...uma loja de doces , o cheiro da comida lá dentro revirava um pouco seu estômago..estava com fome...

Não tinha direito, o único jeito era surrupiar um pouco de alguém..entrou na loja , como se fosse uma cliente...uma pequena garota de 5 anos andando sem seus pais , uma figura que chamaria a atenção de qualquer um...

Seus olhos reviravam o local , à procura de alguma vítima ...alguém cuja aparência delata-se sua capacidade de raciocínio pequena...encontrou..seus orbes pântano focaram-se em um garoto estranho..não tinha muito mais idade que ela , talvez apenas uns quatro anos à mais , sentava-se de uma maneira estranha , seus cabelos eram negros e bagunçados , olhos negros..porém profundos...

Aproximou-se dele com olhar confiantes , sentou-se na sua frente... o garoto apenas observou-a , ela fixou o olhar no pedaço de bolo que ele estava comendo , seu estômago revirou novamente.

-O que quer? – o garoto a perguntou , intrigado , Morgana olhou diretamente para seus orbes negros..

-Proponho um desafio – a menina pensou rápido – se resolver o problema que eu disser de cabeça , você fica com seu bolo , se não , eu fico com ele.

O garoto apenas a encarou estranhando...um tipo de ladra estranha..porém inteligente , quis entrar na dela e aceitou , Morgana sorriu de canto de boca , era inteligente , o garoto nunca resolveria...

-Se um homem vai até um planeta fora do sistema solar e volta para terra , sendo que a distância do planeta para a terra seja de 5 anos-luz , em quanto tempo o homem fará esse percurso?

O garoto ficou pasmo com a pergunta da menina , definitivamente não é uma pergunta que uma menininha faria...sorriu de canto de boca e responde..

-10 anos..- o garoto respondeu calmamente , a menina nada disse , apenas assustou-se..havia lido esse problema em um dos livros que encontrara , aprendera a ler sozinha , o garoto continuou a encara-la.

-Mas pode pegar o bolo – os olhos da menina brilharam , e sem hesitar pegou o bolo e começou a comer.. o garoto a encrava..

-Qual seu nome? – o garoto perguntou colocando um dedo sobre seu lábio inferior.

-Morgana – a pequena disse entre uma mordida e outra.

-Onde estão seus pais Morgana-chan? – a menina parou de comer , olhou para o garoto, lembrou-se que não tinha ,mais pais , o garoto percebeu ...

-Gostaria de vir morar comigo em um orfanato...? É um orfanato para crianças especiais...assim como você..

A menina olhou para os olhos negros do garoto , insegura , nervosa...o garoto havia descoberto que não tinha pais apenas por olhar para ela?O garoto era mais inteligente que Morgana pensava ...e que orfanato era esse??

-Quem é você? – a menina perguntou , uma frase rápida e precisa , o garoto sorriu.

-Me chame de Ryuuzaki;

Á partir daquele dia , nada mais foi o mesmo...  
A partir daquele dia Morgana passou a ser conhecida como "Yumi"..noite..seu nome na Wammy's...

A partir daquele dia...Ryuuzaki tornou-se sua "Lua"

A lua em seu céu escuro..

A partir daquele diz , Morgana dos orbes do Pântano , tornou-se Yumi da noite estrelada...

_O desfecho...em que todos acabam  
filhos de Wammy.._

OoOoOOoOoOOOOooOOoOOo 

-se morre-

Agh!Terminei ;D

Prêmio para Abracadabra-dono , por descobrir a razão deu ser "Nicegirl" x3  
Espero que tenha gostado nn

Não me matem ;;/

OWARI


End file.
